


Bible named beauties and Winchester charm

by modulaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modulaa/pseuds/modulaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!destiel in your typical high school au. Deanna is forced to go to a party with Sam's friends and meets Castielle, who seems kind of a spoil sport, but is still really kinda cute. Dates and disasters ensue, while Sam is trying to come to terms with his new found feelings for Castielle's younger brother. Inspired by a post by peoplexarexpeople.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boring parties and stupid games

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely reader! So this is the first thing I've written in a long long time and is kinda trashy. But I enjoyed writing it and thought hey, I might as well share it. If you would like me to include any ideas in the story then leave them in the comments, and any other comments would be welcomed with a huge smile and probably a squeal of excitement. Constructive criticism is welcome too. Enjoy :)

Deanna did not want to go to this party at all. It was at some lame kid’s house and was going to be full of her little brother Sammy’s friends. In fact the only reason Deanna was going was because her Dad insisted that she go with Sam to ‘look after him’, and no matter how much she moaned about how it was only a small gathering and Sammy was old enough to look after himself now, she was still being forced to go.  
Sammy was bubbling with excitement on the way to the party. From the jumble of words coming out of his mouth, Deanna managed to figure out that the party was going to be hosted by this boy called Gabriel (Gabriel? I mean what sort of a name is that?) and that there probably wasn’t going to be enough alcohol for her to get through the night.  
Gabriel, whoever he was, was apparently pretty rich, given how impressive the house they arrived at was. Deanna heard an intake of breath from Sammy as he took in the entire house, almost estate. The house was massive, and it wasn’t just the size that was remarkable – fairy lights adorned the trees that lined the driveway, there were flower beds full of brightly coloured tulips and roses and marigolds and plenty of other flowers that Deanna couldn’t name, but most impressive of all was the fountain that stood in the middle of the driveway. It was ridiculous, like it could have come out of Forbes magazine. Deanna parked in a space marked ‘guests’, grateful that at least her baby wouldn’t get scratched, and then got out and headed for the front door.  
Looking behind her, she realised that Sammy was still sat gormlessly in the car.  
‘Sam get your butt out here right now – I came to this stupid party for you, the least you can do is actually get out of the car!’  
Just as she said that, the heavy oak door swung open, revealing a short, brown haired kid of around 15. He was wearing tattered jeans, an old jacket and a large smile.  
‘Stupid, did you say? This party is anything but, we even have lollipops if you so choose’, he said, waving a large bowl full of brightly coloured sweets in Deanna’s face.

Sam finally reached the door and greeted Gabriel like they were old friends. The two boys started off down the hall way and Deanna followed begrudgingly behind. Gabriel led them straight to the back of the house, where there was a room which did not seem to fit in with the rest of the house at all. It had about four worn sofas, a large flat screen tv, some bean bags and was, Deanna had to admit, kind of nice. She grabbed the bean bag in the corner and sank into it, fully intending to only leave that spot if any beers appeared.

Looking around, Deanna didn’t see anyone she recognised. She didn’t know how Sam knew any of these people because she definitely hadn’t seen them in the halls at school and Sam didn’t seem to have much of a social life outside of school clubs. Maybe he met them at the library or something, sounds like the sort of thing Sam would do. They all looked around Sam’s age or older, and sadly, not even one of them was hot.

After about half an hour, Deanna was bored with just sitting in one spot, there really was nothing to do. But thankfully, as she was just resigning to the fact that she might actually have to talk to people, Gabriel brought in some drinks that looked vaguely alcoholic. Making a bee line for them, she managed to grab the largest glass and down something that she was pretty sure tasted like Sangria.  
‘Thirsty?’ she heard Gabriel joke.  
‘Shut up short ass’ she joked back before refilling her glass and returning to her seat.

‘Right guys’, Gabriel’s voice was heard loud and clear above the music, ‘who wants to play spin the bottle?’. Deanna groaned, but the celebratory screaming from everyone else at the party seemed to cancel Deanna’s disgust.

After an awful lot of organising and an attempt to find a bottle (one was found after Deanna got fed up of the search and downed a beer for the sake of the bottle) the game was all set to go. Just then a girl about Deanna’s age appeared in the door way.  
‘Gabe, could you perhaps shut up, I am trying to get some work done upstairs and I do not appreciate the distraction.’  
Wow. This girl had an amazingly deep voice. It was like when you talk to someone on the phone and their voice sounds fifty times deeper, only this was the girls real voice, and it was pretty darn hot.

‘Awww ‘cmon Cassy, you know you don’t want to be working. You know you want to join in…’ Gabriel said playfully.  
‘No Gabe, I do not want to join in.’ was the instant reply. Cassy, as she was apparently called, seemed like a bit of a work freak. It was a Friday night for goodness sake, you can’t work on a Friday night! Even her outfit seemed too formal – she was wearing a grey pencil skirt that reached her knees, a white blouse and a blue neck tie. Despite the formality of the get up, it did really suit the girl. The pencil skirt framed her behind perfectly, the blouse certainly accented her waist and the neck tie was the exact same deep blue as her eyes. All in all, she seemed a bit too serious but boy, did it suit her.

Now by now, Deanna was getting fed up, she just wanted to get drunk and play this stupid game, because she might as well do something with her time. She went over to the girl, grabbed her sleeve and pulled her into the circle. Cassy made little protest, but that might have just been because she was so surprised that this stranger would have the nerve to man handle her.

Gabriel spun the bottle, which first landed on some boy and then on a girl with blonde hair who Deanna definitely knew from somewhere. The boy seemed pretty shy but the girl was up for it. She was the right type of cocky and after a bit of pout and dodge, finally managed to get the boy on the lips, which earned cheers from the entire circle.

The bottle was spun again, landing on the girl sat next to Deanna. Scoffing, Deanna thought about how she had probably kissed at most one person in her life, she pitied the person who the bottle was landed on next because they were going to have one awkward kiss.

Reaching out, Gabriel spun the bottle again, and to her horror and slight delight, it landed on Deanna. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Deanna didn’t want to kiss this girl. I mean sure, she was cute – her nose crinkled, her eyes were a perfect blue and her hair was trying to escape the tight bun that she’d put it into – but Deanna was a romantic at heart and she didn’t was to ruin this girls first kiss. Plus she didn’t even know if she swung that way, and Deanna didn’t want to be on the end of a sexuality crisis!

Meeting Deanna’s eye, the girl took a deep breath and looked to be preparing herself. Trying to make light of the situation, Deanna spoke.  
‘Hey, don’t look too scared, I’ve been told I’m pretty darn good.’  
‘I’m not scared. I just don’t want to kiss you.’ came the monotonous reply.  
Shocked, Deanna tried to recover her confidence by saying, ‘Well, you’re in for a treat I tell you.’ before taking the girls face and planting a peck on her lips.  
Someone shouted from the circle, ‘Hey, that was nothing! Give us a proper kiss!’  
Shooting an apologetic look at the girl in front of her, Deanna closed her eyes again and leaned forwards. She felt her lips meet the closed mouth of the girl she met five minutes ago. Pressing gently, she felt the girl move her lips slightly and responded. The girl seemed to be a little less timid than she was a few seconds ago, and Deanna was enjoying the feel of perfectly plump lips on hers, but then she realised that they had an audience, and two girls probably shouldn’t be making out in front of a crowd of teenage boys. Pulling away, she turned to the circle, saying ‘that’s all folks’, before winking and getting up to grab another beer.

The girl that she had kissed seemed slightly dazed. She sat there for a minute, then when Deanna returned with an ice cold bottle, she got up, excusing herself as it was ‘getting too late’. Ahh crap, Deanna had actually wanted to talk to her. She had enjoyed their kiss, and would like to know who she was before she left the party. Getting back up, she told the group that she needed the loo and then went to find ‘Cassy’.

Deanna had forgotten how large the house was – if it wasn’t for the fact that she could hear footsteps, she probably would have got lost and never have seen the girl again. Following the faint thud of tights on wooden floor boards, she found her way to the girls room. All of a sudden, Deanna felt intrusive. I mean, the girl had excused herself for a reason right, maybe she hadn’t wanted to see Deanna, maybe she hated their kiss and the last thing she wanted right now was this stranger in her bedroom.

Pushing away those thoughts, Deanna raised her hand and knocked.  
‘Who is it?’, the deep voice from behind the door asked.  
‘It’s Deanna’, Deanna said, before realising that the girl probably didn’t know who ‘Deanna’ was, ‘the girl from earlier…’ she added, hoping that that was enough explanation.  
‘Oh.’ came the reply, ‘well what do you want?’  
‘I, erm, just wanted to talk, I suppose’ came Deanna’s uncertain reply.  
‘well if you must, come on in.’

Relieved, Deanna opened the door to find what must be the tidiest teenage room in the entire country. There was a desk clear of all mess, no clothes on the floor and the bed was fully made. Cassy was stood awkwardly in front of her bookshelf, which contained such a large collection of books that it spanned an entire wall and seemed to have several shelves double stacked.

‘So, hey, I’m Deanna’, Deanna started.  
‘Well I know that’ Cassy said.  
‘well yeah, but I was kinda hoping you would introduce yourself after that.’ Deanna joked, before jumping onto the bed and crossing her legs.  
‘oh sorry, I’m Castielle.’  
‘Castielle, huh? Strange name – what did your parents have against you kids!’  
‘Our parents have nothing against us, they just like Biblical names. All of my siblings have are named after angels or saints.’  
‘Oh, well that’s cool.’ Deanna said, having no clue where there was a Castielle in the Bible. ‘So I wanted to say sorry for earlier, I shouldn’t have kissed you.’  
‘You have no need to apologise. The bottle landed on me and you, we had to kiss’  
‘Yes, but I forced you to play the game in the first place’, Deanna argued.  
‘But I didn’t put up a fight did I? If I had not wanted to play the game I would have got up and left.’  
‘But still, we didn’t have to kiss, I should have just ignored everyone else and not done that to you.’ Deanna apologised.

Castielle was silent for a while, before asking ‘why, did you not want to kiss me?’

Oh for fucks sake, Deanna thought, ‘I didn’t mean to offend you. I just meant that you probably wouldn’t have wanted to kiss me so I shouldn’t have. It’s nothing against you.’ Believe me, Deanna thought, I would love to kiss you even more.

Castielle looked up, still upset. Sighing, Deanna got up and walked over to her. She smiled before taking Cas’s hand for the second time that night and leading her towards the bed.  
‘C’mon, sit down, don’t just stand there like a lemon in your own bedroom. I’m the guest, I’m supposed to be the awkward one.’  
Cas cracked a smile for the first time since Deanna entered the room, but quickly her face returned to misery.  
Attempting to salvage the situation, Deanna spoke, ‘Hey, I mean it, I would kiss you. It was just the situation, I hate the idea of spin the bottle because it forces people to kiss and it’s just cringey.’ 

Deanna didn’t know why she was trying so hard to cheer this girl up; the only other person that she ever tried to make feel better was her brother, so why should she be caring about this stranger. True, she was cute, but usually when someone was hot, Deanna jumped their bones and then got the hell out of there. Sighing, she continued her crappy attempt at sympathy.  
‘Honestly, I hate PDA anyway, and then you have to watch people who hate each other make out really badly while worrying that next turn you’ll have to kiss the same person. Frankly, it’s just unhygienic, never mind inappropriate!’  
Cas chuckled slightly, and the smile on her face showed of her perfect teeth and slightly chapped lips. Deanna had liked the feel of those chapped lips, they were warm and from the short time that she had felt them, they seemed to know what they were doing.  
‘Cas?’ Deanna asked.  
Cas nodded.  
‘Was that your first kiss?’  
Red spread across Cas’s cheekbones as she slowly nodded her head again, before adding, ‘well there was this one boy in middle school, but I moved my head so he didn’t get my lips so I guess it doesn’t really count.’  
Deanna laughed. ‘No, no I wouldn’t say that counts either. But now I feel worse, knowing that I took something as special as a first kiss away from you.’  
Shaking her head, Cas blushed even more and muttered, ‘well it wasn’t as if it wasn’t special.’

Deanna didn’t think she’d heard Cas right. Did she really just say that she’d enjoyed it? As Cas looked up, Deanna felt herself blush too, and stammered, ‘well, erm, I told you it would be good didn’t I?’

Cas laughed again and then the two feel into a comfortable silence. Cas was sat with her legs neatly hanging over the edge of the bed while Deanna was comfortably sat on Cas’s pillow with her legs crossed. Grabbing Cas’s arm, she pulled her into the centre of the bed, so that she didn’t look so formal. Then she shuffled forwards so that she was within touching distance of Cas and started to ask about Cas’s life.

As it turned out, Cas wasn’t much for chatting. She went to the Catholic school in the next town, she was a senior like Deanna, she played the piano and sung and that was about all Deanna managed to find out.  
‘So where do you go to school?’ Cas asked, surprising Deanna with her interest in her life. Deanna explained that she went to the high school down the road and started explaining how the other day, the school had had a pep rally and the main cheerleader had tripped and ended up with her foot through the middle of the bass drum of the marching band. Deanna was a good story teller and by the end of it, Cas had tears streaming down her face and her stomach was hurting from laughing so hard.

Between gasps for breath, Cas whined, ‘see, nothing like that ever happens in Catholic school. It’s so boring. We don’t even have a cheerleading squad!’  
‘oh yeah you’d like the cheerleader squad Cas, they’re all super hot, it’s brilliant’ Deanna teased, poking at Cas’s side.  
Cas blushed and laughed, ‘well, that wouldn’t be the reason I’d want a cheer squad but I certainly wouldn’t complain!’

‘Well you should come with me to see one of the football games – the cheerleaders always perform and I always manage to get the best seats.’ Deanna kidded, secretly hoping that Cas take it as a real invitation.  
‘Well yes, Deanna, that would be lovely. But I don’t think I would have eyes for the cheerleaders.’ Cas replied, with not even a hint of playfulness in her eyes.

Well now Deanna’s heart felt like it was trying to break out of her chest. Had Cas really just said that? Crap. Deanna never felt like this and she did not know what to do with this feeling. So she just sat there blushing, before Cas said worriedly, ‘wait, were you joking, do you not want to go out with me. Because I completely understand if you don’t, I can be embarrassing to be seen with.’

‘No, of course not Cas, I’d love to go with you, honestly. There’s a game next Saturday if you want to go along.’  
The smile that Deanna had got accustomed to appeared back on Cas’ face which sent butterflies swirling around Deanna’s stomach. Now that feeling was a feeling she could get used to.


	2. School, the sucky part of the week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm such a crappy person. I promise I'll update a lot quicker next time, but for the mean time please forgive me!! Also, I don't have a beta so it would be lovely if you could tell me if there are any grammatical/spelling errors. As usual, any comments are welcome♥ Enjoy!

All too soon, Deanna heard Sammy shouting for her downstairs. Scrambling off the bed, Deanna headed to the desk, grabbed the nearest bit of paper and wrote down her number in her scrawly hand writing. She gave it to Cas with the clique farewell of ‘call me’ before winking and leaving Cas alone in her room, wondering how a night of studying had ended up as a night spent with a cute girl in her bedroom.

Running down stairs, Deanna found Sammy in the kitchen, where he had given up searching for her and was chatting to Gabriel.  
‘Finally Deanna, I was beginning to think we’d lost you. Where have you been?’  
‘umm, just here and there.’ Deanna answered vaguely, before grabbing her jacket from the lounge and heading towards the front door. Sammy followed after her and the two reached the car without too much chat.

Unfortunately for Deanna, that didn’t last long. As soon as Sam buckled his seat belt, the pestering started. For the entire ride home Sammy tried to figure out where Deanna had been, finally realising that she had been with Cas.  
‘Sooo, tell me about Cas Deanna.’  
Shaking her head and laughing, Deanna avoided the topic by asking about Gabriel. Sam blushed and Deanna shouted.  
‘Yes! I knew it! I fucking knew you liked him!’  
For the rest of the ride home there wasn’t much conversation as both wanted to avoid talking about their crushes.

Once home, Deanna went straight to bed, intending to sleep long into the next morning. However, she found herself simply laying there with a grin large enough to rival that of the Cheshire cat’s plastered across her face. Clicking on her phone to check the time, she realised that she had a message.  
‘Hello, this is Castielle, just giving you my number.’ the text read.  
Wow, Deanna had only just met Cas but already she could recognise her because of how formal the message was.  
‘Wow, a little eager there Cas ;)’ she replied, feigning annoyance.  
The reply came straight back, ‘No Deanna, I am simply exchanging numbers. It seems unfair for me to be able to contact you but for you to be unable to get in touch with me.’  
‘Yeah sure Cas, I just think you couldn’t wait to talk to me ;)’  
Again, Cas replied with haste. ‘I’ll admit that that had a certain part in it, yes.’  
Deanna grinned, and before she knew it, her and Cas had been texting for over an hour and her eyes were starting to hurt. In the end, Cas didn’t reply and Deanna assumed the sleep must have won her over.

The next day, the girls continued to exchange texts. At breakfast, Sammy raised his eyebrows every time Deanna’s phone buzzed against the wooden surface of the table, and the same thing happened at lunch, and by dinner even their mother was showing an interest.  
‘Deanna honey, who’s so desperate to talk to you that they interrupt the Sunday roast?’  
Blushing, Deanna brushed off the question and quickly changed the subject to compliment her mother’s cooking.

The same, unfortunately, cannot be said for the next day. As soon as Deanna reached the school gates, her friend Benny was already asking her who the lucky girl was.  
‘Seriously Benny, not even a hello, just nosing into my non-existent love life as usual.’  
‘Yeah, but you see this time Deanna, I don’t think it is non-existent. I mean, there’s a smile on your face on a Monday morning.’  
‘Yeah, well…well maybe I’m just excited about double chemistry this morning.’  
Benny scoffed at Deanna’s failure of a retort.  
‘Okayy fine, I met someone.’ admitted Deanna. ‘She’s called Castielle and she goes to the catholic school in the other town. She’s our age and hell, she’s cute.’  
‘Finally, some information!’ Benny exclaimed, ‘Deanna, you sound like you’re actually serious! I mean I’m used to you having someone to fuck on a weekend, but you actually know something about her, hell, she must be something special!’  
Shoving Benny, Deanna argued that she always knew things about the people she slept with, to which he argued that last month Deanna hadn’t even remembered one guy’s name.  
‘Fine, she’s something special. But Benny, you haven’t met her. I tell you, if you met her, she’d turn you straight.’  
Laughing, Benny walked off to his first lesson, leaving Deanna to enjoy two hours of chemistry with the most boring teacher in the world.

By midweek, Deanna and Cas had organised to meet this Friday night. Deanna had originally tried to push for a posh restaurant for a good impression on a first date, but surprisingly, Cas had preferred to go to a diner of some sort. So Deanna had suggested her favourite diner on the outskirts of town, a little place called ‘Eve’s café’.

The rest of the week couldn’t pass fast enough for Deanna. By Friday afternoon, she was staring at the clock just willing it forward.  
‘Woah, someone’s a little eager to leave this week.’ said the redhead sat next to her.  
‘It’s the weekend Charlie, aren’t you desperate to leave this place too?’ Deanna said jocularly.  
‘Obviously, but there’s something else you’re looking forward to.’ Charlie remarked, ‘you better tell me all about it on Monday’ she said as the bell went and she left her seat.  
Quickly following suite, Deanna powerwalked down the hallways (running was forbidden, and she wasn’t about to get stopped for a lecture!) and reached her car before anyone else was even in the parking lot. Unfortunately, Sammy was yet to reach the car. By the time he was there, there were queues ten deep to get out of the car park – typical Sammy.

Once they’d finally got home, Deanna realised that she had no clue what to wear. After trying on multiple outfits, she admitted defeat and rung up Charlie.  
‘What’s up nerd’ came the greeting on the other end of the line.  
‘You know the thing that I was excited about earlier.’  
‘Oh yes, the mysterious thing that you wouldn’t tell me about, I know it.’  
‘Well, I sort of have, a date.’  
‘Yes…’  
‘I, erm, I don’t really know what to wear.’  
Deanna heard an eruption of laughter coming through the speaker.  
‘Did Dean Winchester just ask me for fashion advice? Who are you and what did you do with the real Deanna?’  
‘Alright Charlie, I wouldn’t have called if I knew you were just going to make fun of me.’ Deanna said, slightly irritated.  
‘Okay okay, I’ll be over in five.’ Charlie said, before hanging up.

Ten minutes later (‘I had to find all my decent clothes that would fit you, I mean you don’t have the best wardrobe!’) Charlie arrived, armed with clothes, makeup, the whole shebang.  
Seeing all the outfits that Charlie intended to make her try on, Deanna almost shut the door in her face. But no, this was a date with Cas, Deanna had to look at least slightly presentable.

Charlie seemed to be in her element. Each outfit she rated on three categories – date suitability, how well it suited Deanna, and the most important, how it made her bum look. By the end of the little fashion show, which as Deanna frequently pointed out, had taken over an hour, Charlie decided on a pair of jeans and a Florence and the machine t-shirt.  
‘Seriously Charlie, I could have decided this one myself!’ Deanna complained.  
Charlie pointed out that Deanna would have picked the wrong pair of jeans and one of her more scruffy t-shirts if she had been left to choose alone, which Deanna had to admit was correct.

Next came the makeup – Deanna could do this one herself. She applied eyeliner and mascara, but left the rest of her face blank. The only addition Charlie made was a cherry lip balm, which was slightly tinted red and made Deanna’s lips stand out just a little bit more.

Sighing, Charlie stood Deanna up in front of the mirror. ‘I guess it’s the best I could do with what I had’  
Deanna shoved Charlie in the side, ‘shut up, I look damn hot and you know it.’  
‘Yeah I do’ Charlie smiled, ‘if that this girl you’ve got a date with tonight hadn’t already grabbed your attention, I might ask you out myself’  
‘Well unfortunately for you, I’m way out of your league anyway’ Deanna said with a wink.  
‘Oh crap is that the time! I have to be at Cas’s in five!!’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed - next chapter will be up next week sometime :)


End file.
